RNR
by Rose Fitzy
Summary: someone in the flock had a kid. we don't know who but their hanging out with fang studdying for science.
1. Chapter 1

**note: this is my first story on here... ot was origionaly my science paper if you were wondering about the science lingo.... so enyoy!**

**Diaclamer: i do not own maximum ride.... thats what its based on... maximum ride**

"Why can't I just stay home…you can home school me, right?" I asked. You probably want to know who" I" am, right? Well, if you said "no" just skip down a little bit but for those of you who said "yes", I'll tell you. I'm just like you….except I'm 13…and…well my mom is 2% bird. My dad? He's normal. Apparently the percentage that I get from my mom is enough to let me fly. So on and so forth. I won't bore you with the details so let's begin. My parent just left on a "business trip" which I know is getting together with friends and they left me with my aunt and uncle. They're like me by the square centimeter. Uncle Fnick (that's what Uncle G calls him) was testing me on my science stuff. "Ummm…what does little M big L stand for??" He didn't get to go to school very much when he was a kid and somehow he is a genius and only about 30 years old! "That's milliliter, right? It's on like soda cans and stuff." "Ya…. You know I didn't learn that stuff ever! The only reason I learned," he looked at the paper, "kill…o….meter……. kilometer was when we flew over Canada." _I usually learn these by song, _I thought, _except density. Density is the amount that you will sink or float… wait … no. sometimes I really confuse myself. Buoyancy is the amount you sink or float!!! Not density! Density is the amount of mass packed into the volume!!_

While my Uncle Fnick was trying to find a new question from my worksheets silently I pulled out my text book. The thing is, people only think it's a text book. Just as I was about to start reading my uncle asked me another question. "Hey, what's the formula for density?" he asked,"Umm…" _oh great! I wasn't paying attention to the teacher when he taught us this!_ I thought; "mass meaning weight…. Divided by… volume. Or mass over volume."That was when something odd happened. It seemed that something was pushing on the walls. One wall was closing in on us, millimeter by millimeter. We both stopped our stories. A crack formed in the wall, growing quickly by the centimeter. "DUCK!!!!!" Uncle Fnick said. We ducked just as the wall burst into thousands of pieces. Pouring on us by the liter. We snapped out our wings and looked up. There were two robots; one was about a meter taller than the other, one for me and one for my uncle. "Ok so you take the little one and I'll take the bigger one. I've fought these before. Go for their ankles or their heads with a karate chop down." Then we went in. I barely had to put a gram of pressure to make the robot snap.

My uncle had more fun with his ro-bo-dude. He punched it in the stomach with the force of 100 kilograms to make it stagger back. He then went down to a low kick to get at his anckles before the robot had to me to do anything and finally finished him off with a chop to the head. "Yes!" was our victory cheer when our victims were completely dissembled, we high-five.

Now, you may want to know who I am and now that you've herd this you probably want to know even more. Sadly I guard this secrete with every milligram that my feathers add to my weight. I must keep my existence a secrete. All I can leave you with now are my initials. R. N. R.


	2. Chapter 2

Shayla Fitzpatrick

P: 3 Science

3/26/10

Ok, well I'm back, just here to continue my story. So last chapter I was studying with my uncle just the typical science stuff (you know like milliliters, meters, that kind of thing.) oh ya and we were attacked by robots. So now that you are informed on my day so far (ya it gets better) I'll continue. So me and my uncle were flying [chemical-mechanical] (yes flying, don't you remember? We have wings! Duh!) And he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket,

"Ok Rose," ya, ya my name is Rose.I'll give you that, "what types of energy are we using?"

"WHAT?!?!?! WERE STUDYING NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!? We just got attacked by... by...ummmmmmm… by…" gosh my back and wings were really starting to heat up,[mechanical-heat] do wings always get this warm when you fly? "Hey Uncle Fnick? What are those…. Things… called anyways?" he looked at me. Worry filled his eyes. Just like he hadn't thought about this in about five years.

"Their called … M-geeks…"

"Oooo! Dramatic much? Are you going to take off into the sunset? Is there a flash back coming on?" ya … I just said that… I totally ruined the mood of the moment.

"Let's… let's just land ok? We can contact Uncle Iggy and…. Look there's a McDonald's right down there." And sure enough there was the glory of the glory of the glowing golden arches. [Electrical-light] we landed in the field behind the restaurant. We made sure we didn't look like train-wrecks, smoothing our clothes, tucking in our wings, so on and so forth. We made sure we just looked like a father-daughter kind of pair, though we didn't look alike at all. I had his pale skin, but I had dark blonde hair with lighter blonde highlights, rosy cheeks, and blue-green eyes. My uncle had the pale skin, but he was dressed in all black clothing, he has dark eyes and dark hair and he was about seven years older than my thirteen. We walked in and heard the bells ring [movement-sound] from opening the door and the radio playing [electrical-sound] softly in the background.

"Order anything you want," said Uncle Fnick as he pulled out a cell phone. I remembered seeing him take my phone, but he never gave it back, I hope he charged it [electrical-chemical]. He tossed me the phone and said "Wait just tell me what you want. You call Uncle Iggy and tell him you were attracted by M-geeks and to meet us here in Rochester, New York." I told him that I wanted three tacos salads, a root beer, and a vanilla shake. Hey, what can I say? I have wings so I burn more calories, and I need a lot more calories anyway. I called Uncle Iggy and told him to meet us at the McDonalds and to bring the rest of the family, it's weird, only Iggy ever contacts me, and he doesn't even talk to Uncle Fnick. Then Uncle Fnick and I sat down to eat. He got a few (like eight) big macs with large fries, two cokes, and a shake. My amount of food looked like crumbs compared to his mountain. We ate our food to the smell of grease bubbling [thermal-chemical] from the fast food cooking. We were waiting for Uncle Iggy to come when a worker from the restaurant came and told us that since we've been there for a few hours that we had to go. We went outside where we ended up sitting on a bench.

"Hey uncle Fnick?"

"Ya rose?"

"I'm board, how long does it take for them to fly here?"

"Umm…..he had to get some friends."

"… Oh… hey is that him? You said some friends so either that's him…or there are five really big birds about to land in that clearing." Oh whoever is out there PLEASE let that be uncle Iggy! Uncle Fnick got up and nodded. We raced over to the clearing to see if it was really them. When we entered the clearing and there were five people standing in sort of a v shape. At the two ends of the v there was a blond haired kid that was around my age, a girl around 12 and a boy around 14. In the middle on the right side was a preppy looking mocha colored girl around 17 and mirroring her position in the v was a boy around 20 that had strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes. At the tip of the v was a girl with my hair but a shade or two darker and she was around uncle Fnick's age. I assumed that the two guys were Iggy and gassy but they were the only people that Fnick ever told me about. I also had to assume this because I've never actually met them in person. Not I know that you thinking about ya know like internet safety and all that kind of stuff but my uncle gave me their email addresses AND a laptop so I knew they were good people. This laptop is one of my most used items. I sit on the couch with it on my lap for hours till my lap was burning [electrical-thermal].

"Iggy? Why are we here? Who are they?" said the eldest girl, I guess she was their leader.

"Umm… well that's fang, you all should remember him… and that's Rose… Rose Nessie Ride." I took a step closer to Fnick… or is it fang? I like fang better. So anyways I took a step closer to fang and he put his arm around me. It was comforting I guess… he looked down at me just as I looked up at him. Like uncle like niece? I don't know. He always seemed like an older brother to me, when he did this he gave the leader chick kind of a quizzical look, and kind of a small smile. It's the kind of smile that he will only give in the rarest time; when everyone else was laughing their heads off in public. I'm probably one of the few people who have seen his true smile… the huge smile that brightens up the day. Then the whole triangle started moving forward… but completely ignoring me so I took a few steps away from the awkward scene.

"Umm well Rose… this is Max, Nudge, Gazzy, and angel. Oh… and I'm Iggy… ya." I now was about three yards away from the scene.

"Umm…hi?" no one was paying attention to me. Everyone was still slowly moving towards uncle Fnick.

"Fang?" said the leader… max was it?

"Max." said fang… as though it was a sigh of relief….. This was really awkward…. Though a beautiful scene I'm still watching my metaphorical brother what looks like he's falling in love with someone I've never even heard of…. It's an odd scene.

"Ok well I'm just going to…. Go fly… somewhere…. Of you protest…. Say… something…" I waited for a few minutes with no response…. And seeing fang's and max's eyes locked and everyone else smiling. "Ok well I'm just going to….. Go now." I turned around and sprinted into a take off and took off into the sky with only one person who even noticed my bright wings like a purple finch. So I took off into the sky I could see and hear everything with my extreme scenes. I heard things like wind chimes [motion-sound] but the most interesting thing happened after hours of flying. It was getting kind of late, so I decided to rest. I landed near a nuclear power plant. I took off my back pack I always have with me. It has all my necessaries; my laptop, a sweatshirt, some food and water, some money, all that kind of stuff. I pulled out the sweat shirt and a cliff bar and ate it. I was looking at the glow of the nuclear waste [nuclear-light] and I saw a shadow in the glow. It looked as if someone was climbing up it. I threw on my backpack and took a running takeoff towards the waste plant. I noticed that the shadow had wings and it was flying…. It was Gazzy. What was he doing?? I landed still running and pushed him from the mountainous plant. We tumbled part way down until it got at a steep increase and Gazzy opened his wings and grabbed the handle of my backpack. He had a slightly ungraceful landing and he released the strap of my backpack so viciously I fell to the ground but then he sat on a rock next to me.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING???" we both said at the same time.

"You first" I said.

"Ok… well I was following you and I saw you land and you were sitting there for some time so I was going to take a break and get some nuclear stuff so Iggy and I could make a bomb. I also had all the supplies. Now what were you thinking Tackling me from that height? You could have killed us both."

"Well I was taking a break and then I was going to go back to everyone but then I saw you on the edge of the plant of I thought you were like committing suicide or something. How am I supposed to know that you make bombs? There are only so many things you think about when you are about to clobber someone that high up."

"Well ok, just don't do it again .ok?" he hopped up and then he held out his hand for me. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Ok let's get going." So I took out my cell phone witch illuminated our faces[chemical-light] and called fang, I told him Gazzy and I were coming back and we would be back in a few hours. "So Gazzy," I said after hanging up with fang "you were following me? Was it wiling? Did you have fun stalking me?" I asked.

"Let's just get going ok?" so we rode off into the moonlight. So pretty, and the wonderful typical happy ending. So nice.

Rose Nessie Ride


End file.
